1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel liquid crystal substance and a liquid crystal composition containing the same. More particularly it relates to a chiral liquid crystal substance having an optically active group and a chiral liquid crystal composition containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, as to liquid crystal display elements, TN (Twisted Nematic) type display mode has been most broadly employed, but as far as the response speed is concerned, such TN type display elements are inferior to emissive type display elements (such as those of electroluminescence, plasma display, etc.). Although various improvements in this respect have been attempted, it appears that the possibility of improvement to a large extent has not been realized. Thus, various liquid crystal display devices based on a different principle from that of TN type display elements have been attempted. As one of such devices, there is a display mode utilizing a ferroelectric liquid crystal (N. A. Clark et al: Applied Phys. lett., 36, 899 (1980)). This mode utilizes the chiral smectic C phase (hereinafter abbreviated to SC* phase) or the chiral smectic H phase (hereinafter abbreviated to SH* phase) of the ferroelectric liquid crystal, and those having these phases in the vicinity of room temperature are preferred.